Through the Years
by Anri
Summary: Esther and Ion didn’t think they could be together because of their obvious difference, but what if Esther was a Methuselah that they knew of from the beginning? Now years later, they recall the events that brought them together. Unlike series.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Trinity Blood.

**Summary:** Esther and Ion didn't think they could be together because of their obvious difference, but what if Esther was a Methuselah that they knew of from the beginning? Now years later, they recall the events that brought them together. This will have no tie to the series.

Introduction

"Esther?" Ion questioned, his hair was now waist long and he had gained the build of a muscular man in his early twenties. His ruby red eyes were the same as always, but his features had lost their child-like quality. His voice had also lost its boy-ish sound, while still maintaining a gentle edge to it.

"Yes?" Esther responded turning her azure gaze to her companion. Time had not changed Esther very much. She still kept her hair in the same style it has always been, but her eyes held more wisdom than the innocence usually portrayed. The angles of her face had sharpened ever so slightly, making her appearance all the more matured.

"How long has it been?" Ion asked her as they stopped along a street they had been walking down. Esther smiled that smile a girl has when she is keeping a secret. Turning fully to face Ion, Esther took one of his hands in hers.

"Long enough to look back on all we went through and be able to smile about it…" Esther said quietly. Ion gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled as well; softening his features so that he resembled what he once looked like when they were both younger.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Ion kept a gentle hold on Esther's hand as they walked through the street. It was a slow day in town today, making their progress easy. The brick roads ended at the outskirts of the town turning into nothing more than old dirt roads.

Esther continued to smile contentedly as they continued on their way, walking far enough away so that the town was just a line of buildings behind them. They reached a field of flowers with an old bench resting under a willow tree. Ion allowed Esther to be seated, before resting himself beside her.

Leaning over, Esther rested her head on Ion's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Tell me about it…" Esther requested quietly, unmoving from her comfortable position.

"Tell you about what Esther?" Ion asked, wanting to know where she wanted him to start. Every so often, after a certain period of time, they would come to this very place and recall the events that brought them together, and the hardship they had to endure.

"From the beginning, when we first met…" Esther said, letting his hand to go to keep a gentle hold on his arm, waiting for him to speak.

"As you wish…" Ion said, taking a deep breath to speak. "It all started…."

Author's Note:

Yes, this is just the introduction. Forget everything you know about the series, for it has little relevance in this story. I am changing everything. I am currently trying to finish up my other story in progress, so this will not be updated as frequently as the other. I ask you to forgive any mistakes that slip my eye. Also, please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome as I would like to know how to improve, but do not be rude about it. Thank you!

**Also Note:** Be aware that the characters may not be completely true to their personalities. I'm bending everything around to my will, instead of leaping off of some point in the series as I usually try to do when writing a fan fiction. So, sit tight and I'll try not to let you down.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood, or any of the characters.

Chapter One

Through The Beginning

"Esther!" A younger Ion called. The long, red haired girl turned around and smiled. It seemed Ion was about four years older than her by human image standards. "How many times have I told you not to run off alone?" Ion immediately regretted his outburst as the seemingly 10 year old girl began to cry. Kneeling down, Ion pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry; I just get worried about you when you run off like that…"

"Are you mad at me?" The young Esther sniffled out, melting the older Methuselah's heart. Slowly he let her go.

"Of course not! I was just worried that's all." Ion said, smiling to reassure her. The red headed girl smiled and nodded. Ion continued to smile as Esther grabbed his hand and allowed her to drag him off back to his grandmother's house. Since her parents had died, Esther lived with her grandmother who happened to be very close friends with Ion's grandmother, the Duchess of Moldova.

Ion was always in charge of watching Esther, and though he felt like nothing more than a baby sitter at times, Esther always seemed to be there for him whenever he needed her.

"I remember that…" Esther said with a smile, bringing Ion back to the present. "That was back when my hair was longer." Ion nodded pulling her closer to him.

"I couldn't imagine myself with out you even then…" Ion said kissing her on the forehead before going on with the story…

"Here they are!" An older woman's voice chimed as Esther led Ion into a sitting room. The two older Methuselah were just finishing their chat of the weeks past events. Esther smiled brightly, letting go of Ion's hand to run up and hug her grandmother. Esther's grandmother had the same bright blue eyes, but contrasting long blonde hair.

Ion folded his hands behind his back and went to stand beside his grandmother's chair.

"I believe it's time we got going…" Esther's grandmother, Alexandrian said standing. Esther pouted slightly and shook her head.

"Do we have to?" Alexandrian smiled at her grandchild and nodded.

"Don't worry Esther; we'll see each other again soon." Ion piped in trying to save the older women some grief.

"Okay!" At Ion's statement, Esther automatically lightened up and ran to give him another quick hug before following her grandmother to the door.

"We'll see you soon Duchess." Alexandrian said.

"Please do, I enjoy our little talks." The duchess replied with a soft smile. Then, only after Esther and her grandmother Alexandrian were well out of ear shot, spoke to Ion. "It appears that you enjoy young Esther's company quite a lot as well." Ion blushed slightly and shrugged.

"She's alright…" Ion said, of course he enjoyed her company. He didn't have very many friends around besides Radu and he didn't get to see him nearly as often as he saw Esther. He may have only looked to be about fourteen, but with his many years of experience, he wouldn't admit to really liking Esther's attention.

It wasn't that he didn't, but it would lead to endless teasing from his grandmother and Esther's. Ion just didn't want to have to deal with that just yet. Besides, Esther always seemed younger than she actually was, maybe because her grandmother sheltered her so. It wasn't all her though, Ion would have to admit that he was over protective and tried to shield her as well.

After all Esther had been through, the assassination of her parents was really hard to accept even for the age of a young Methuselah. Ion knew she would grow up, but wanted to help her enjoy child hood just a little more before that happened. Little did he know that things wouldn't go as he planned.

"That was very sweet of you…" Esther said, again drawing Ion out of the past. "…to try and protect me so." Ion smiled and shrugged it off.

"I find that I'm still trying to protect you from the world…" Esther smiled as Ion said this. It was true, even to this day, he was very over protective. He had every right to be after everything that happened, and Esther found that she was quite over protective of Ion.

"And then it happened…" Ion said grimly. The light smile on Esther's face fell, and she knew what part of the story was coming next. The part they both hated and that had changed what was left of their innocent view on the world.

Author's Note:

Another chapter, not as long as I usually write, but the story is still forming in my head. Remember, I told you to forget everything about the series. I am merely using the characters and changing the circumstances and events; the roles are reversed. Esther is not human, and she was never raised by a foster mother. Don't worry Abel and the others will come into my story shortly, I hope you are not too put off by the direction I am taking this in. Please read and review and let me know what you think. As I get more of the story under hand, the longer the chapters will get.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood or any of the characters.

Chapter Two

Through the Loss

"Your Grandmother couldn't protect from what would happen next… I couldn't even stop it…" Ion continued on with the story, keeping a tight hold on Esther.

"Ion! Get up! I need you now!" Mirka was screaming to her grandson from another room. In a flash Ion was up and half falling down a flight of stairs to get to the front doors where the elder methuselah stood. The sight which met him was truly appalling. Little Esther was balling her eyes out at Mirka's feet while the Duchess conversed with a seemingly friendly silver haired priest. Both of their faces were serious, but Ion hadn't the slightest clue as to what was going on.

"Esther…?" Ion asked weakly taking a step towards her. At the sound of his voice Esther lifted her tear stained face to him, scrambling off of the floor and running to him. Ion stood and caught Esther as she threw herself into his arms crying. The very sound broke his heart, making him angry at whatever had caused her such pain. "Hush now, it will be alright…" Ion said trying to calm her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you Father Nightroad." Mirka said dismissing the priest. Ion watched as the priest nodded and took his leave.

"Grandmother?" Ion tilted his head to the side in confusion while Mirka sighed closing and locking the door.

"I will explain later but first let us get into a safer place." Ion looked almost frightened; he had never seen his her this serious. With out another word Ion kept his arm around Esther, holding her to his side as he followed his grandmother.

Mirka led Ion back to his bed room; it was one of the few rooms in her home that didn't have any windows. Esther had stopped her crying and allowed herself to be led into the room.

"Ion I want you to stay here with Esther tonight." Mirka said, still deadly serious.

"Grandmother, what happened?" Ion asked, casting worried glances to Esther.

"Alexandrian has been murdered…" Mirka said, ignoring the small shudder Esther gave and continued. "It was a warning, and I am to be next. A Terran terrorist group that is against all Methuselah is going after all Methuselah of any higher status, or connection to those of such status." Ion's brow furrowed, staying by Esther's side.

"So what do we do?" Ion asked, his gaze falling to the trembling red haired girl beside him.

"You two are not going to do anything, there are members of AX outside guarding the grounds. Father Nightroad is one of them." Ion opened his mouth to ask more questions, but thought better of it.

Ion had heard of AX, but had never encountered them.

"I need you to stay here and watch out for Esther." With that Mirka left the room being sure that the door was locked.

The members of AX as it turned out had been dispelled to any Methuselah figure of power that didn't have any other form of real protection around. Mirka had never felt the need for such precautions, but with her Grandson and Esther, she didn't want to take any chances.

Esther was tearing up again as Ion paced the room, jerking at every sound. He looked to the young red head and sighed. Walking over to her, he held out his hand. Blinking through her tears Esther took Ion's hand, unsure of what he was doing.

Ion settled himself into a chair and pulled Esther into his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, Esther rested her chin on his shoulder, silent tears still running down her face.

Ion didn't know what to do for Esther, he couldn't imagine what he would be doing if it was his grandmother that had been killed. So, he did the only thing he could, he merely held her, letting her cry out her sorrow when she needed. After all, she had always been there to listen to him in that past. It was more than that now, he wanted to take care of her.

The door slowly creaked open and Ion stood quickly, still holding onto Esther, issuing a low growl. He lowered his guard slightly when he saw it was the silver haired priest from before.

"It's alright." Abel Nightroad said using his friendliest, light hearted voice. "I was sent to make sure you two are alright."

"Where is my Grandmother?" Ion asked, allowing himself to sit back in the chair. Esther looked over at Abel and smiled the only way a young girl, even by Methuselah standards, could smile. She wiggled her way out of Ion's lap and walked over to him.

"She is being guarded by a few of my colleagues in a separate area…" Abel said, looking down and smiling at Esther as she wandered over to him.

"Thank you… For before…" Esther said, sounding much older than Ion had ever heard her. It surprised him. Abel smiled down at her and nodded, giving a gentle smile.

"You are welcome…" Abel told her. "I'll be just outside the door if you need something." With that Abel stepped just outside the door and closed it behind him.

"Esther?" Ion called gently. Esther turned and walked over settling herself back in his lap. Ion blushed lightly, even though he had initiated having her at such close proximity. Somehow knowing the Father was standing guard just outside made the young Methuselah count begin to feel more self conscious about his actions. None the less, he allowed Esther to get comfortable.

"What happened before?" Ion asked Esther once she had adjusted so that they both were comfortable.

"My grandmother had me run away, the Terrans overwhelmed her and were after me, but Father Nightroad protected me." Esther explained.

"I really didn't know what to think of him at first." This time it was Ion's voice that brought both himself and Esther out of that terrible memory.

"Neither did I, but he's still the same feather brain…" Esther said in good humor, but as quickly as it had come, her smile faded.

"Here I was worried about protecting you, that I was oblivious to the danger to my grandmother…" Ion said warily, almost like recalling the events took a lot of strength.

"Would you like me to take it from here?" Esther asked, knowing Ion wouldn't want to want to talk about what was yet to come.

"If you would…" Ion said placing a light kiss a top her head. And so it was that Esther picked up the story…

Author's Note:

Alright, I have an idea of how this is going and how it will end and who is coming into play. It's liable to change, but I'm trying to set a good foundation with the events that are happening now, but not revealing too much as this is the story from what Ion and Esther knew at the time. As always review and let me know what you think. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far either against or in support.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood, or any of the characters.

To clear up some confusion, I tired to have the wording be a better transition, but it's still confusing so I think I've come up with a solution.

Past text will be written between the marks you see 

So in other words:

* * *

(Insert the past)

* * *

I hope that helps to clear up any misunderstanding.

Chapter Three

Through the Passing

* * *

The young count looked down to see that Esther had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Ion smiled slightly to himself and leaned his down lightly to be able to rest on hers. It was now that the lack of rest he had gotten before his rude awakening caught up to him.

Ion knew it probably wouldn't be such a good idea to fall asleep with everything that was going on, but he knew Father Nightroad was outside and could wake him if anything happened. His drooping eyelids didn't give him much choice as they seemed to close of their own accord.

Soon enough, Ion found himself waking up to the sound of Esther's frightened whispers, and a loud ruckus that had just started. He tightened his hold around her, and wearily opened his eyes, but was wide awake the instant he caught sight of what was before him.

A tall creature with a red scythe was fighting off an onslaught of humans. There were so many of them that no one, not even a Methuselah could have taken them on all alone. The creatures long silver hair defied gravity, and had long talon looking claws at its fingers. Blood spattered everywhere, and Ion couldn't be sure if the creature was on their side or not.

Ion stood quickly pulling Esther further into the room away from the bloody carnage that was taking place. Pulling her towards him, he held his hand to the back of her head, holding it to his chest prevent her from watching the violence.

The onslaught seemed to go on forever, but eventually Ion's sensitive hearing picked up on a call to retreat, and the beast before them seemed to have to restrain itself from just abandoning them and hunting down the rest of the humans.

With the Terrans out of the way, the creature turned to reveal glowing red eyes and fangs that hung over the bottom lip. Esther turned her back to Ion to watch as the creature seemingly just stared at them. Recognition was written all over her face as she saw him, and Ion thought for sure that she had lost her mind.

"Father?" Esther questioned, trying to take a step out of Ion's grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. _This… This thing, is Father Nightroad? What the hell is Esther thinking? _Ion thought to himself, surprised that Esther used more force than he thought she had to pull out of his grasp and head over to the supposed Father Nightroad.

"Esther…" Ion warned, almost grabbing her again.

"Father are you alright?" Eshter asked, and Abel simply nodded and lowered his scythe, allowing it to be reduced back into puddles of blood. Slowly, his eyes returned to their friendly blue color and his hair fell loftily around his shoulders.

"Father Nightroad?" Ion was very confused now. _Just who the hell is this guy?_ He let his mind run away with wild accusations. Abel waited to make sure his voice was back to normal before speaking, not wanting to frighten his charges.

"I am alright Esther, but Ion, I think we have to get out of here now. If there is another Terran onslaught like that, I don't know how the others will be able to hold out." Abel told them solemnly.

There was no way AX would be able to stop hundreds of angry Terrans, especially trying to keep both Ion and Esther away from their main target due to Mirka's wishes. She didn't want the young Methuselah in anymore danger.

"What about my grandmother?" Ion asked worriedly. Abel sighed and shook his head. Had they really sent the same mass amount of Terrans to do off every Methuselah of power, or had they only focused their power to take off one at a time, slowly working their way up?

"I could not tell you, just wait in here and I'll try to get in contact with someone who can give us some answers." Abel gave a gentle smile before turning and stepping outside.

Esther held gently to Ion's hand, staring at the door Father Nightroad had just gone through, as if she were waiting for another attack.

"It'll be alright Esther…" Ion told his younger companion evenly, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than her. Esther nodded lightly, and looked up to him.

"I know Ion…" Esther told him. Ion looked down into her eyes; she really did seem older than she looked now. It wasn't just the fact that all Methuselah looked younger than they really were compared to human standards, but even at her age as a Methuselah, Esther seemed to grow up. She didn't seem as young as she did when she was just hanging around him when their grandmother's would get together.

A few minutes later Abel came back into the room, masking any emotion from his face.

"We need to leave… Now…" Abel said, leaving no room for argument, Ion was afraid to ask of his grandmother's fate. With a sigh he put his arm around Esther to lead her out of the room.

"What about…" Ion began only to be cut off by Father Nightroad.

"I'll explain everything once we get to our destination." Abel's tone was final, giving the impression that no more questions were to be asked until then.

Abel led them outside, a few other members of AX coming out from different rooms to escort them. Ion looked around, there was definitely some damage done here. Tables were broken; there were cuts along the walls as though someone had taken a sword to them. Ion averted his gaze to the ground, only looking up once they were outside.

Outside a car awaited them. Abel opened the back door and allowed Esther and Ion to climb in. Once they were in Abel shut the door behind them and climbed in front.

"You might as well get some rest; it'll be awhile before we get there…" Abel said, his cheerful demeanor returning a little.

Ion leaned back and closed his eyes, smiling as he felt Esther curl into his side as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm not going to have the present Esther and Ion have commentary every chapter, but when I do I'll use the markings I indicated above. As always review and let me know what you think, and thank you to those who have reviewed thus far.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood, or any of the characters.

Chapter Four

You Want How Many?

* * *

Ion awoke as the car came to a bumpy halt. His neck was stiff from having his head tilting to the side the way it was. Stretching only slightly, it was then he realized Esther was still sound asleep on his shoulder. The events of yesterday came rushing back, and a sickening sense of panic wormed its way into his chest. 

Father Nightroad got out of the car and walked around to open Ion's door, waiting for him to get out. Not wanting to wake Esther, Ion took her up into his arms and carried her bridal style behind Abel. Besides the occasional sleepy mumbling, Esther remained asleep, her head still resting peacefully on Ion's shoulder.

_The Vatican?_ Ion thought following Abel through the large doors. For the building being so large, there didn't appear to very man people around. It was still pretty early in the morning, perhaps they were all asleep.

Abel led Ion through many hallways and through a few doors before stopping at one. Knocking only once, a woman's voice answered telling him to come in. Abel opened the door and led Ion and the still sleeping Esther inside. Motioning to the couch, Abel watched as Ion gently set Esther down waking her in the process.

Ion calmed Esther as she looked around in confusion, and took a seat beside her. Abel thought it was quite endearing the way Ion took care of the girl, and with a gentle smile turned to Caterina.

"The count of Memphis…" Caterina spoke evenly, with authority. Ion looked to her; it had been awhile since someone had addressed him as such. Caterina shifted her gaze to Abel, and there was an unspoken conversation between them. "So they do not know very much of what happened this past night…"

"I only wanted to recount the events once…" Abel said, the gentle look falling from his face into one of seriousness.

"Then let us hear it…" Caterina said, waiting patiently for Abel to begin. Esther held lightly to Ion's hand, taking solace in his presence and also in hopes to give him some support.

"The Duchess of Moldova's close acquaintance, Lady Alexandrian was assassinated." Abel began retelling how he had arrived to find Esther cornered by the Terrans, and the home in ruins. He then told of taking Esther to the Duchess and everything that had ensued while he watched over Esther and Ion.

"When the last onslaught of Terrans came through, the Duchess was captured, and they wanted to trade her from the count and Esther… They wanted to use young Methuselah as their martyrs to create more anger among them…" Abel sighed.

"This is quite a problem…" Caterina said, averting her serious gaze to the window, and then to the young pair sitting on the couch. All the color had drained from Ion's face as he sat on the edge of the couch, looking as though he were about to run out of the room and hunt the Terrans down himself.

Esther still kept a hold on his had, as if she intended to hold him there herself.

"We need to do something about this!" Ion said, his voice shaking.

"Calm down…" Abel said gently. "You are frightening Esther… Getting angry will not help your Grandmother now. We need time to plan out our moves…" Ion's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to control his temper. Abel was right, Esther met his gaze shyly, and Ion knew his out burst had startled her.

"Sorry Esther..." Ion said, controlling his voice. Esther nodded a little.

"It's alright, I understand." Esther said supportively. Ion nodded, of course she understood, she had just lost her Grandmother. She always seemed to understand.

"So what do we do…?" Ion asked.

"For now, you two need to rest, we will think of some way to save your Grandmother…" Caterina said in a tone that required obedience from all. "Father Nightroad they are under you care…" Abel nodded, seeming to have already predicted this would be the case. After all, he was the only one they really knew right now.

"Follow me…" Abel said kindly to Esther and Ion. Esther smiled and tugged Ion up after her following closely to Abel. Though he towered over her in height Esther didn't really seem to mind the Father's presence. Ion allowed Esther to drag him in whichever direction Abel led them, too lost in his own thoughts to register where they were going.

"Good morning Father…" A young maid said getting ready to get breakfast ready for Caterina.

"Good morning!" Abel replied joyfully. "On your way back would you mind making me a cup of tea?"

"Not at all." The young maid replied. "Would you like anything with it…?"

"Thirteen sugars please." Abel replied continuing on his way. The maid nodded, seemingly used to his odd sugar addiction. Esther giggled lightly, and Abel turned to give her one of his classic feather-brain smiles.

"That _is_ a lot of sugar Father Nightroad…" Esther said.

"Ah, but on the contrary it is just the right amount!" Abel said, continuing to smile, happy that he was able to lift the young Methuselah's spirits. Her companion on the other hand would be a lot harder to rouse from his foul disposition. Who could blame him though, there was much to be done, and Abel knew the young count would not be content until they came to a solution….

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright, another chapter out. I have an oh so wonderful plot forming here. Some of you may be able to figure out which way I'll have it turn, but it's not that simple. Though this may be a bit predictable, I promise to try and write it out well. Thank you to all who have reviewed. It's nice to know that some take the time to let me know what they think. As always I apologize for any errors that slip my eye.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood or any of the characters.

Through the Remnants of the Night

* * *

Abel had left the two young Methuselah in a vacant bedroom with two beds, dressers though they had no clothes with which to put in it, and a bath room across from the door with a small balcony opposite the beds.

Ion had taken to pacing around in front of the glass doors, his hands locked behind his back and his gaze stuck to the ground. Esther sat on the edge of the bed nearest to him and just watched, wondering she could possibly do to help him.

Finally, Ion stopped his marathon pacing and turned to look at Esther. He simply stood there watching her. She met his gaze evenly, not blinking nor looking away.

What happened next was a surprise to Esther as Ion moved forward quickly and embraced her tightly against his chest. He held her like that for the longest time, his hand resting on the back of her head keeping her close.

"Esther… If I lose you… I will have truly lost everything…" Ion whispered to her.

_So this is what he was thinking about all this time?_ Esther wondered to herself returning his embrace, and she realized they only had each other now. She had been so calm, so collected with Father Nightroad around to lift her spirits, but the reality of the situation came crashing down on her.

"Ion…" Esther began, tightening her hold around his waist, her lip trembling. "… you won't… y… you won't leave me will you?" Her voice cracked as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ion said nothing for a minute, simply holding her as she cried.

"Of course not Esther… I will never leave you, but you must promise to stay safe and to always stay close to either myself or Father Nightroad…" Ion told her quietly, knowing should he fail to protect her, surely that priest could.

Ion still didn't know what the hell it was that the Father had transformed into, but surely if he was on their side, he could keep Esther safe. Right now, that was the only thing that matter at all to him.

"Please Esther, please don't cry anymore…" Ion said, swallowing his own tears, trying to stay strong for her. Lightly he ran his fingers through her hair, she always seemed so much older, but in this very moment Esther revealed just how young she still was. Ion had almost forgotten that he was the older one, and he cared a great deal about the young Methuselah in his arms, more than he wanted to give thought to.

Even if they did manage to save Mirka from the Terrans, there would be no life for him with out Esther.

"Come we should get some rest." Ion said as Esther calmed down, her tears reduced to small sniffles.

"Yea…" Esther whispered a bit tiredly as she crawled under the covers of the bed. Ion went to get into the other bed but was stopped by a hand clutching his sleeve. "Please… Just… just sit with me until I fall asleep…" Esther pleaded. Ion couldn't say no to her. He complied by lying down on top of the covers with his arms behind his head.

Abel smiled gently, cracking the door opened to Ion and Esther's room. The sight before him was truly endearing. Little Esther curled up to Ion's side, both sound asleep. Closing the door, Abel took a sip of his tea returning to Caterina's chambers for a meeting with the members of AX to discuss their next move.

* * *

Esther smiled as she finished telling that section of the story. "I really should have told you then, how much I worried about you..." Ion shook his head, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders under their tree.

"Perhaps things would not have turned out the way they did if you had... Though so much had happened, it still turned out well in the end, and I wouldn't change anything in fears of ruining that..." Ion said quietly.

"True... there may be one thing I could have changed... but enough of this... There is still a lot of story to finish retelling..." Esther smiled if all but a bit sadly. "Care to continue for me?" She asked, knowing he would.

"But of course..." Ion said calmly, starting to talk of the next morning...

**Author's Note:**

Okay, another chapter out. Not very long, but neither are the others. This is just a quick update before I really get into the events to come. Just some fluff not supposed to be taken sexually; we'll get to that later. As always thank you to all who review, and I apologize for all errors that slip my eye.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood or any of the characters.

The Beginning of the End

* * *

"How are they Father Nightroad?" Caterina asked as Abel entered the meeting room. All the other members of AX were sitting down the sides of a long table. Looking to the head of the table where Caterina sat, Abel smiled sadly taking his seat.

"They are getting some rest… Any news from the Terrans?" Abel asked, looking around to everyone else and their somber expressions. Caterina closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Apparently we did not decide quickly enough for them, and they have murdered Mirka… We contacted the empress immediately after hearing this, and word has already gotten around to some of the higher ups in the empire." Abel sighed; all signs of the feather brained priest everyone loved had gone.

"Do we know who commands the head of the Terrorist group?" Abel asked. Clearly everyone else had witnessed this while he had gone to check on his young charges.

"It is Radu Barvon…" Caterina said sternly.

"That's preposterous!" Abel spoke out quickly. If this Terrorist group was so against the Methuselah empire; then why in the name of all that is holy would they allow their leader to be of the same race they supposedly despised? His concern immediately went to Ion and Esther.

As if Ion had not been through enough already, now a supposed close friend of his was behind the murder of not only that last of his but Esther's remaining family. _Ah sister you have much on your hands now…_ Abel thought wondering about Seth and the ways he could break this information to the two young Methuselah.

Oh, what Able wouldn't give to be able to spare them this, and keep them out of the hassle that was to come.

"There is already outrage and the empress is doing her best to keep it within reason. The terrorists have certainly attained their goal, now we must find a way to get to Radu and bring them down for good…" Caterina said, looking around to those gathered around the table. "The floor is open for suggestions…"

Meanwhile a ray of sunlight crept through the glass doors to the balcony, slowly crawling it's way up to make it just to the edge of the bed.

Ion blearily opened his eyes, his arms stiff from being used as pillows all night. With a light yawn, he shifted slightly only to feel a slight weight at his side. Looking down, he saw that Esther had tucked herself comfortably against him at sometime during the night.

The events of the previous evening came rushing back to Ion, they had not really gone away, but more or less just dwelled in the back of his mind. With another small yawn, he just couldn't bring himself to move and wake up Esther. He thought briefly about how it wouldn't be bad at all to just sleep like this, with her beside him.

_Enough of that, we have bigger things to deal with. _Ion thought, reprimanding himself for such thoughts at a time like this. There would be plenty of time for him to sort through his feelings for Esther after they made it through this.

Stirring slightly, Esther opened her eyes halfway, not seeming to realize the position she was currently in. Ion smiled lazily at Esther as she looked up to him, a light blush on her cheeks as reality slapped her awake.

"Good morning…" Ion said, sitting up as Esther got off of him.

"Morning…" Esther said with a smile, still a bit embarrassed, but seemingly happy none the less. "I hope you slept well…" She said, moving to sit to the edge of the bed.

"I did…" Ion replied still smiling, trying to keep the mood light to make things easier for her. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright…" Esther said still smiling, but it faded as she looked up to Ion as he stood just inside the shade near the glass doors. "Ion… what do we do now?" Looking down at her, Ion tried to smile, but he really didn't know what they would do now. Nothing could ever go back to the way it had been before all of this happened.

"I don't know Esther; we will have to ask Father Nightroad what he thinks we should do…" Ion spoke slowly, as if still thinking through his answer as he gave it to her. "Don't worry Esther, everything will work out the way it should…" With that Esther smiled and nodded.

It was no more than a few seconds later that a knock sounded at their door.

"Come in…" Esther said, standing up and moving over to Ion as none other than Abel walked through the door. Ion frowned, reading the Father's expression, and putting his arm around Esther to lead her over to him.

Ion knew the next few words out of Abel's mouth would be anything but pleasant, and tried to brace himself for whatever was to come so that he would be able to offer his support to Esther.

"Ion… We have heard from the Terrans themselves that they have killed your Grandmother…" Abel said in a somber voice. Ion had thought this is what would have happened, and tightened his hold around Esther as a strangled sob escaped her lips. Ion had been very fond of Esther's grandmother, and he could only imagine that Esther cared a good deal for his grandmother as well.

"What else?" Ion asked, sounding unlike himself, knowing that Abel had more to say than just that, otherwise he would be instructing them on what to do next.

"The leader of the terrorist group is Radu…" Abel watched as all the color drained from Ion's face, and the same confusion he felt upon hearing the information appear on the young Methuselah's face.

Ion almost let go of the crying Esther, to storm off, or go into a fit of rage. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to make a scene. He stopped thinking of himself, and knew that if he reacted badly to this information, it would only make things harder on Esther and those who were trying to help.

"So what do we do…?" Ion asked, his voice strangely calm. By now Esther had calmed a little, and watched as Abel looked at Ion a bit curiously.

"We take him out…" Abel said finally.

"I want to be the one to do it…" Ion stated firmly, if nothing else, he would have his way this time. Esther looked back and forth between the two trying to figure out where she would fit in with all of this.

"Very well…" Abel said, surprising Ion by giving in so easily. "…but we shall do this my way. You must go under the training that all AX members undertake, otherwise there is no way you can accompany us into danger." Ion nodded calmly, while Esther was mentally freaking out thinking the worst.

"It will be a few months before we can arrive at a plan that will be acceptable to both the Terrans and the Methuselah Empire… In that time you will train with me…" Abel explained.

"I want to be trained as well…" Esther spoke out of no where surprising both Abel and Ion.

"Esther I don't think…" Ion began only to be cut off, Esther seeming to take on an older appearance as she stepped away from Ion with her head held up high.

"I have just as much right to exact my revenge as you do!" Esther spoke quickly, and forcefully.

"If that is what you really want…" Abel said, earning a death glare from Ion.

"It is…" Esther replied, her tone final, leaving no room for argument from Ion.

With that Abel took them to get something to eat, and the rest of the day consisted of showing them around the premises, and the places they would need to know. Esther and Ion had gotten a lot of information thrust at them, such as the rules they would need to follow and the schedule that they would begin with tomorrow.

With most of the day spent, Abel led the two Methuselah back to their room having sent Marietta, the maid, to retrieve them some toiletries and clothes to change into for the next few days.

Once they were finally alone again and had washed up and were ready for bed Ion confronted Esther about her earlier decision.

"I know… That you want to get back at them… but I'm just…" Ion trailed off not sure how to explain what he was feeling.

"I know you're just trying to protect me Ion…" Esther said, smiling at him sweetly. "…but I also know that you and Father Nightroad can't protect me all the time, and so I decided it would be easier for everyone if I knew how to defend myself…" She finished, still smiling.

"Just… be careful…" Ion said running his fingers through her hair lightly.

"I will be, but try not to worry about me too much…" Esther said with a playful grin. Ion smiled and rolled his eyes. _As if that were possible…_ He thought.

"Goodnight Esther…" Ion said lying down in his bed.

"Sleep well Ion…" Esther said turning out the lights and crawling in her own bed.

Esther couldn't seem to sleep, she found herself tossing and turning for at least an hour. The dark clouds from earlier that afternoon had been storm clouds, and the pounding of the rain on the windows wasn't helping her situation.

Finally she just sat up and looked over to where Ion slept, biting her lip a minute, she called out to him.

"Ion? Are you awake?" Esther asked in a quiet voice. She didn't receive an answer and sighed, jerking as a loud crash of thunder rattled the windows. Swallowing her nerves, Esther got up and silently crawled into Ion's bed. _This is terribly improper…_ She thought worriedly, but at another crash of thunder, she found she didn't care anymore.

Who cared, Esther didn't mean it to look bad, so why stress herself out over this. It would be a bad habit to be sleeping with him all the time. _Just one more night couldn't hurt just until I feel more comfortable in this place…_ Esther thought curling up to his side, much like she did last night and found that sleep wasn't so hard to catch now. Within a few minutes she was out, not worrying about dealing with Ion's questioning looks in the morning, for now, everything was perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Longest chapter yet, but then again I am currently in a 7 hour long car ride to a dog show, so I figured why not. I don't know how much longer this story will run chapter wise depending on how much of it I keep putting into separate chapters. By that I mean how many more chapters I spit out that are this long. Either way, hope you enjoy. As always thank you to all who review especially Lithiumxflower and Radiantbeam for all of your support. It's really appreciated. Also, I apologize for any errors that slip my eye.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood or any of the characters.

Chapter Seven

Looking Back on Today

"Esther?" Ion woke up the next morning having a sense of Déjà vu with Esther curled up to his side. He looked over to her bed to see the covers tossed about as though she had been in a fight with the sheets. _Couldn't sleep…?_ He thought, smiling lightly, happy that she trusted him like this.

"Esther…" Ion called, shaking her gently. He hated to wake her up, but he knew Father Nightroad would be coming early to get them started with training. "Esther wake up…" Ion called again. With a yawn Esther slowly opened her eyes, blushing as the course of her actions came back to her.

"Oh, Ion I'm sorry I was just… and the storm," Esther immediately began trying to explain herself, but was cut off as he shook his head.

"Esther, it's alright… I understand… Don't worry; I'll take care of you," Ion saidcomfortingly, he was rewarded with a bright smile and a hug. Smiling as well, Ion hugged her back gently. "Come on, Father Nightroad will be here soon."

Nodding Esther got up and grabbed the change of the clothes and prepared for a long day. Ion let Esther use the restroom while he got changed and not even a minute after they were both ready, Father Nightroad was at the door.

"Are you ready to begin?" Abel asked the two young Methuselah before him.

"Yes," Esther said firmly, Ion stood behind her and nodded.

"Very well then," Abel replied with a nod leading to them to the training wing he had showed them just the other day. They started off easy, father Tres was there, and they worked on hand to hand combat. Tres didn't participate much; they were on far too low a level to start beating on metal with out seriously injuring themselves.

Next Abel brought out the weapons, they started with simple swords which Ion seemed to have a skill in, while when they practiced shooting, it turned that Esther had a good aim. They spent hours with the various weapons that could be used.

With a break for lunch, they spent the rest of the day before dinner going over strategy and procedure under certain situations. They then practiced being under scenarios such as what to do if a member had been captured, or held in danger. With that through, they reviewed everything they had learned about weapons and hand to hand combat.

Ion and Esther had had a lot of information thrown at them, but it was necessary if they wanted to be ready to act when a plan had been agreed upon. Esther was the first to wash up, not even feeling like going to dinner.

"So this is how it's going to be everyday for the next three or four weeks," Esther said wearily as Ion walked back in from his turn freshening up.

"I guess so. You don't have to do this Esther," Ion said, knowing this would be the last chance he may have to really convince her not to do it.

"I know, but I want to do this," Esther replied laying down on her bed.

"It's alright." Ion told her. "We can just rest now…"

"Yea…" Esther said, closing her eyes.

"I'll get us something to eat and just bring it up here while you take a nap," Ion said dismissively.

"That would be great… Thanks…" Esther gave a light yawn.

"I'll wake you up in about an hour…" Ion was hesitating to leave her.

"I'll be alright by myself for a little while Ion, stop worrying," Esther said with a gentle smile. Ion blushed slightly at being caught in his over protectiveness, but smiled none the less and nodded.

"Have a nice nap Esther…" Ion spoke quietly, closing the door behind him as he hurried to the dining hall.

Esther sighed contentedly, curling up with her pillow. _I can do this… For Grandmother, Mirka, Father Nightroad… …and Ion._ That was her last thought before she fell asleep.

Ion entered the dining hall feeling out of place with out Esther, so he settled for sitting beside Father Nightroad.

"Hello there Ion, where's Esther?" Abel was in a jovial mood.

"Oh, she wanted to take a nap so I told her I'd just bring her something up for later," Ion replied looking down at the empty plate in front of him. Abel nodded with a smile, grinning like a fool when the maids brought out dinner. _He's so serious when we train, but I never would be able to tell this side of him… _Ion also made a mental note to find out more about the transformation Father Nightroad went under, but knew now wasn't the time for that.

There was a large array of food brought out for them, and Ion took doubles of everything asking for an extra plate to take to Esther. The table was full of AX agents Ion had never seen around before, but they didn't pay him much mind, perhaps they would just ask Father Nightroad after he left the room.

Ion almost laughed at how Father Nightroad was inhaling his food like there was no tomorrow. Ion smiled and after finishing his food, excused himself. Abel waved to Ion like a little child as he left. Embarrassed, Ion waved back quickly and hurried back to the room he shared with Esther, after all it had been almost an hour.

Ion opened the door quietly, almost expecting her to be missing, but relaxed as he saw that she was indeed right where he had left her. Though all was not well, she was whimpering and tears rolling down her cheeks. He set the plat of food down on the dresser and walked over to her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Esther?" Ion gently shook her shoulder. With a small groan she opened her eyes and looked up to Ion still crying. They exchanged a glance before Esther threw her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. Ion frowned but hugged her back. "What happened Esther?"

"I just had a nightmare… of the night my grandmother was killed…" Esther sniffled. _Of course… it was no more than three days ago…_ Ion thought, feeling negligent to her needs.

"I'm sorry Esther, but it's alright now… I'm here. Are you hungry?" Ion asked her, and she nodded wiping her eyes. He got up and brought the plate of food over to her, along with a fork he had taken as well.

"Thank you," Esther said a few minutes later after finishing up the food.

"No problem… Esther… Are you alright now?" Ion was worried about her, and what training would do to her while she was under such emotional stress. At least she wasn't lying and trying to hide what was on her mind from him.

"Yea, I just… I was thinking about it before I fell asleep so I guess…" Esther trailed off, with a small shrug. Ion reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"If you need to talk, you know I'll always be right here," Ion said quietly, trying to bring her comfort. It was still a bit too early to go to sleep.

"There is one thing I'd like to ask you Ion," Esther said, a blush on her cheeks…

**Author's Note:**

Bruaha, cliff hanger. I don't usually do this, not on purpose, but if I have a slightly suspenseful place to start from it makes it easier to get the next chapter rolling. I mean it' not like I left them hanging off a well cliff, lol. Ok ok, enough crappy humor. I hope you enjoyed. As always review and let me know what you think, thanks to all who have reviewed thus far. Also, forgive any errors that slip my eye.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood or any of the other characters.

Chapter Eight

My Fall Will Be For You

"What is it Esther? You know you can ask me anything," Ion said gently taking her hand. A light blush was evident on her cheeks as she averted her gaze to the comforter of the bed.

"Well it's just… I've known you for as long as I can remember... You've always been there for me," Esther trailed off. Ion tilted his head to the side, waiting for her to continue. "There is this one thing that I don't want to be confused about." Esther finally got the nerve to look him in the eye. "With everything that is going on, I just want, I need to know how you really feel about me." With that said, Esther quickly found somewhere else to look, afraid of his answer.

"Do you… really not know by now?" Ion didn't take his eyes off of her for a second. Esther's blush seemed to deepen as she kept her eyes on a dust bunny on the floor as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Esther I…" Ion let go of her hand to cup her cheek with it.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this…_ Ion thought, but he could hardly resist, she looked so beautiful to him right now. The blush on her face complimented the red of her hair, making her eyes stand out even more. Ion felt his cheeks burning as he took her face gently in both of his hands and made her look at him.

Ion smiled at Esther as he leaned forward closing his eyes, on the contrary her eyes were as wide as saucers. She couldn't move, and had to stifle a small gasp as Ion closed the distance between them and place a light kiss on her lips. Relaxing slightly, Esther kissed him back.

As soon as it had started their innocent kiss was over. Ion pulled away, smiling if all but a bit nervously. He watched her intently for a reaction. Esther had lifted her fingers to her lips, a look of surprise still on her face. Slowly, a smile came to her face and she leaned forward to embrace him.

Ion wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her and returning the gesture. Esther sighed contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder. It was unsaid, but both clearly knew the feelings were mutual. A light knock at the door caused them to disentangle themselves from one another.

"Coming," Esther said getting up from the bed and going over to the door. She smiled brightly at seeing Father Nightroad.

"Hello there Esther," Abel said kindly. "I just came to make sure that you were feeling alright." Esther nodded a little.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Esther turned to look at Ion for a second before looking back to Abel. "I just needed a little nap."

"Good, good! You should be getting rest; these next few weeks will be tiring." With a small wave Abel turned and left the two alone again. _I never was alone… Father Nightroad and Ion have always been with me since your passing Grandmother…_ Esther sent up in silent prayer as she closed the door.

Ion came up from behind Esther and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you certain you still want to do this?" Ion didn't really expect Esther to change her mind, but he would try one last time.

"Yes," Esther said quietly.

With their new found closeness, Esther and Ion went through the rest of the training much in the same fashion as the first. They would wake up, get some breakfast and start with hand combat. Over the next few weeks they had both progressed exceptionally well. When it came to weapons, Ion maintained his early talent with the sword as well as Esther with a gun.

They were also able to recall almost every procedure to follow under the craziest of situations and had learned how to execute them well. Not only had Ion and Esther become even more inseparable, but the two had also become very attached to Father Nightroad.

Slowly they had been introduced to the other members of AX, and as their teacher, Abel had remained their favorite. Esther especially seemed to allow herself to get attached to Abel quickly.

As the weeks went on Father Nightroad was called out to attend meetings to help decide the best way to go about defeating Radu. On those days Tres would take them through their prior training and have them spar. He would also incorporate randomly springing a situation on them that called for the use of one of the procedures they had learned.

Every morning since they had arrived there, Father Nightroad would come and make sure they were awake and ready to go. Even on days he had to attend meetings, he made sure to see them before he left.

One morning, Father Nightroad didn't come for them. It had been a little over a month's time, and Esther was worried. Ion calmed her, telling her it was probably only because they had reached a decision on what to do.

They had been waiting for almost half an hour before anyone came. Esther jumped up and ran to the door just after the first knock sounded. With a bright smile she threw the door opened only to have it fade. There was no Father Nightroad, only Tres with his usual expression of indifference.

"Oh, good morning Tres." Esther could not hide the disappointment in her voice. A moment later Ion came to stand behind Esther, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Esther, Ion, please initiate in following me." Tres' voice it's usual monotone robotic sound. Passing a worried glance over her should to Ion; Esther grabbed his hand from her shoulder and held to it tightly as they followed Tres to a room they had only been shown once on their initial tour through the Vatican.

"Tres, what are we doing here?" At Esther's question the android looked over his should but said nothing. She almost spoke up again, but after a moment Tres knocked. Ion still held her hand in his, and gave a it a little squeeze as the doors swung open...

**Author's Note:**

Alright, don't worry. Nothing bad yet, that's for these next few closing chapters. Yea, I may span it over three or four more to close up the confrontation and wrap this up. I hope you enjoyed, as always review and let me know what you think. Thank you to those who have reviewed thus far, and forgive any errors that slip my eye.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood or any of the characters.

Chapter Nine

Into the Dark

* * *

"Ion, Esther!" Abel said brightly as his young students entered the conference room. Caterina was seated at the head of the table with the other members of AX lined down the side watching them curiously as they entered, Tres closing the doors behind them. Abel walked over leading them both into the room and standing at the opposite end of the table from Caterina. 

"We have decided that since your training has progressed so well, that we feel it is best to attack quickly before this gets anymore out of hand." Caterina spoke evenly, her gaze never wavering from Ion or Esther. "We have learned the location of Radu Barvon and have a plan to take him out. Once he is out of the way we can take care of his followers." _Classic tactic of slaughter the general…_ Ion thought vaguely.

"We leave shortly, the sooner the better. Gather your things for a few days stay," Caterina instructed the members of AX that were to accompany Abel, Esther, Ion and Tres. With that said everyone was dismissed to follow whatever course of action that they had been instructed to. Abel on the other hand accompanied Esther and Ion back to their room. Over their stay they had acquired weapons, clothes, and other necessities.

"So this is it Father Abel?" Esther looked up to Abel questioningly. She didn't use his last name when addressing him, but things were very lax between the three of them so it wasn't necessary.

"Yes, I hope so Esther. You two can finally help put a stop to the havoc that has caused the death of those close to you." Abel smiled gently, earning a small smile in return.

Once at their room, Abel bid them goodbye saying he would retrieve them when it was time to go. Not a word was passed between the two of them as they packed a few belongings to take with them.

"Are you ready Esther?" Ion watched as Esther zipped up her bag, setting it on the end of her bed.

"Yes, are you… ready?"

"Yes." Ion watched her for a moment before walking over, taking her up into his arms and kissing her deeply. Esther was surprised to say the least, but she kissed him back.

"Promise me you will be careful and not do anything you know you can't handle," Ion whispered.

"I will, just so long as you are careful too… you are all I have…" Esther said quietly. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready," Abel asked through the door.

"Promise me!" Esther gazed into Ion's eyes, refusing to move.

"Yes, yes I promise," Ion said gently. "We're ready!" Walking over to the bed, Ion picked up his bag and opened the door to the smiling priest; waiting for Esther to gather up her bag.

So it was that the young couple met up with Father Nightroad and the other members of AX as they headed off to defeat Radu.

* * *

"We were successful," Esther said, holding lightly to Ion. 

"Yes, but at what cost?" Ion asked to no one in particular.

"Father Nightroad, and many of the other members of AX," Esther said tearfully, remembering watching their dear comrade and teacher fall.

Author's Note:

Alright, I don't know what to do with this story right now. I'm thinking of just having it end, with out actually going through all the gore and just have the older versions of Esther and Ion tell it through. I'm sorry, but this has been going on long enough and hanging on an edge and I hate doing that. The next chapter will be the last. It will be as it is, at least until I get my inspiration to finish this properly.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trinity Blood, or any of the characters.

Chapter Ten

Death's Ballad

"I remembered how frightened I had been when we infiltrated Radu's hide out," Esther said. She remembered her younger self clinging to Father Nightroad until they had safely entered the building.

"So do I," Ion said with a smirk, his arm hanging lazily around her shoulders. "You wouldn't budge from Abel's side, and glared at me if I wandered too far away. It was kind of amusing." Esther pouted, even though she was now a grown Methuselah, Ion still thought it was a cute look on her.

"Well, at least I jumped into action when we met all of his followers." Esther defended herself, prided at how many she had taken down.

"We fought our way through, and we thought we were going to get out with out losing anyone," Ion said slowly. Here came the part they hated; the part that made Esther break down as though it was happening right before her eyes again.

"Please, you know I can never recount this part," Esther said, her voice shaking.

"Radu had shown himself, a maniacal mess. You were too busy trying to defend yourself from the remaining Terrans that you didn't see him coming. Where he got that weapon, I don't even know." Esther began to tear up. "Abel moved to defend you, blocking the hit while killing Radu with his Scythe, but…" Ion sighed. "Whatever that sword was, it did Abel in. You were in hysterics, you wouldn't move. The Terrans all fled after Radu was killed, but there was nothing we could do."

Esther wiped her eyes, holding tightly to Ion's free hand.

"At least we were able to help put a stop to it."

On the other side of the tree was Abel Nightroad's head stone. The two came here every year on the anniversary. It was the only way they knew how to honor their friend, teacher, and comrade in battle.

The defeat of Radu brought peace among the Terrans and Methuselah for all time.

**Author's Note:**

Alright, the end, not so grand. I believe it gives some closure. One day when I have the time I may go back and fix this up, especially the ending, but until then, this is it. I don't know how many of you stuck with it after such a long time. Either way, there's the end for you, permanent until inspiration suggests other wise. Thank you!


End file.
